


An unexpected visit

by AuctrixMundi



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Friendship, Gen, One Shot, Rivendell | Imladris, Second Age
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 23:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13774728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuctrixMundi/pseuds/AuctrixMundi
Summary: Wenn Gil-galad eines kann, dann mit der Tür ins Haus fallen. Wieder einmal besucht er unangekündigt Elrond, was dazu führt, dass der Hausherr Bruchtal panisch ins Chaos stürzt, um alles für die Ankunft des Hohen Königs vorzubereiten. Aber ganz ohne Hintersinnen kommt dieser nicht, denn er weiß sehr wohl, dass sein Herold seit einiger Zeit für Galadriels Tochter Celebrían schwärmt. Und das ist etwas, womit man den besten Freund wunderbar aufziehen kann.





	An unexpected visit

Imladris war ein Ort der Weisheit, der Ruhe und der Heilung. Müde Wanderer fanden ihren Weg in diese Hallen, um Rast von ihren Pfaden zu finden. Man kam hierher, um das Wissen längst vergessener Jahrtausende zu studieren.

Oder man war der Hohe König Ereinion Gil-galad und hatte damit ganz eigene Ambitionen Elrond, den Herrn des Hauses, zu besuchen.

Gil-galad liebte es mit der Tür ins Haus zu fallen, Elrond konnte davon nur allzu gut ein Lied singen. Dieser Besuch war bei weitem nicht der erste seiner Art und würde gewiss auch nicht der letzte sein. Eher würde einer von ihnen noch an Alter und Gebrechen sterben, bevor Gil-galad seine Schrullen ablegte. So blieb dem Herrn des Tales wieder einmal nichts anderes übrig, als panisch in letzter Minute sein Haus für die Ankunft des Hohen Königs vorzubereiten. Am Vorabend hatte ihn ein Bote des Königs erreicht, der ihm die Nachricht überbrachte, dass der König am nächsten Tage das Tal erreichen würde. Er hätte sich ja auch früher ankündigen können. Aber Gil-galad wäre nun einmal nicht er, wenn er nicht alle Jahre völlig überraschend vorbei kommen würde.

So war es nun an Elrond, seine Hausangestellten selbst für ihre Verhältnisse früh aus den Betten zu scheuchen (ganz zu schweigen von seinen Verhältnissen) und sie zur Arbeit anzutreiben. Der Hohe König würde bald kommen, alles musste perfekt sein. Der Hausherr rotierte förmlich im Kreis und wusste gar nicht, wo er zuerst sein sollte, denn teilen konnte er sich nun einmal recht schlecht.

Was man nicht alles für den besten Freund in Kauf nahm …

Imladris glich einem aufgeschreckten Ameisennest. Überall rannten Elben umher, riefen wild durcheinander und verrichteten hastig ihre Arbeiten. Es wurde gewischt und geräumt. In der Küche wurden die Herde befeuert und die Köche schwangen die Suppenlöffel wie schon lange nicht mehr. Man dekorierte und räumte und putzte Imladris zu einem wahren Juwel heraus. Dennoch geriet Elrond beinahe in Panik, weil ihm nichts schnell genug gehen konnte und ihm die Zeit davon rannte.

Er musste wirklich mit Gil-galad reden, immerhin war er sein Berater – sowie Vizeregent von Eriador, aber das tat hier ja nichts zur Sache. Es konnte nicht sein, dass der Hohe König  _Überraschungsbesuche_ veranstaltete. Besuche ja, besonders wenn sie in offiziellen Angelegenheiten geschahen, aber sie musste doch immer noch  _angekündigt_  sein. Gil-galad war niemand geringeres als der  _Hohe_  König!

Manchmal hatte Elrond den Eindruck, als würde sein Freund das hin und wieder vergessen. Aber Ceomon und Rethtulu, seine beiden Kammerdiener, erinnerten ihn ja auch ständig daran, dass er der Herr des Tales (und Ringträger) war und demzufolge nicht immer nur in seinem Garten arbeiten oder sich in seinen Büchern vergraben konnte, so schön der Gedanke auch war.

„Herr Elrond!“, hörte er jemanden hinter sich rufen.

Elrond brach mitten im Satz ab (er hatte soeben einige Elben zu effizienterem Arbeiten antreiben wollen) und fuhr missgelaunt herum. „Es ist Arbeit zu verrichten!“, fuhr er den Elben an. Er mochte es nicht unterbrochen zu werden, vor allem dann nicht, wenn die Zeit ohnehin schon knapp war und er unter Stress stand.

Der Elb fuhr zusammen. „Mein Herr“, sagte er im entschuldigenden Ton. „Der Hohe König Gil-galad wird bald hier sein. Als ich gesendet wurde, Euch diese Kunde zu überbringen, hatte er mit seiner Gefolgschaft soeben das Tal erreicht.“

Elrond fluchte stumm. „Argh!“ Musste das sein? Er war noch lange nicht fertig! Ah, er würde Gil-galad umbringen dafür! Elrond verschwendete einige wertvolle Sekunden damit, unbestimmte Gesten zu vollführen, da er nun vollends den Überblick verlor, wo er zuerst hinblicken musste, dann entschied er sich jedoch dafür, dem Schicksal einfach seinen Lauf zu lassen. Solange er hier nahezu allein stand und das gesamte Hausvolk koordinieren musste, weil Erestor schon wieder in seiner geheiligten Bibliothek wegen irgendeines für Elrond nicht erfindlichen Grundes schmollte und Glorfindel lieber alle mit seinen Schwertkünsten beeindruckte, konnte er ohnehin nicht viel retten. Es wäre wohl vielleicht also das klügste, sich um sich selbst zu kümmern und sich für die Ankunft des Königs gebührend zu kleiden und vorzubereiten.

Mit einem genervten Seufzen schloss Elrond hinter sich die Tür zu seinen Privatgemächern und lehnte sich dagegen. Beinahe schlagartig kehrte Ruhe ein, die Geräusche des Trubels im Haus drangen nur noch gedämpft zu ihm durch. Grundgütiger, dieses Chaos!

Er machte sich daran, sich für den Besuch des Hohen Königs herzurichten. Immerhin stand er fast auf gleicher Stufe mit diesem, da musste ihrem Stand Genüge getan werden, Freunde hin oder her. Immer wieder warf er nervöse Blicke aus dem Fenster, um zu prüfen, ob sein Verhängnis schon über ihn hereinbrach und der König mitten in dieses Chaos hineinstürzte.

Er schloss gerade die letzten Manschetten seiner Robe, als er das Sternenbanner Gil-galads im Tal flattern sah. Sofort wurde er wieder hektisch und stürmte aus seinen Räumen.

„Los, los!“, rief er allen zu. „Beeilung, der König ist gekommen!“

Der Hausherr ignorierte die gemurmelten Flüche einiger Angestellter, es würde nur noch die Peitsche fehlen, die er bisher nur imaginär schwänge.

Hektisch eilte er aus dem Haus, um den König mit gebührender Ehre in Empfang zu nehmen. Gil-galad hasste Förmlichkeiten, besonders seinen Freunden gegenüber, aber Elrond war der Ansicht, dass sie notwendig waren. Erfreulicher Weise hatten auch die anderen Edelleute seines Hausvolkes mittlerweile die Kunde erhalten, dass sich der Hohe König nähere, die meisten von ihnen hatten sich bereits eingefunden. Stirnrunzelnd ließ Elrond den Blick über sie schweifen.

„Wo sind Glorfindel und Erestor?“, fragte er Gildor streng.

Dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Ich nehme an, da, wo sie auch in den ganzen letzten Stunden waren: auf den Übungsplätzen beziehungsweise in der Bibliothek.“

Elrond seufzte genervt. „Dann soll jemand eilen und sie hierher zitieren!“, befahl er streng. „Und wenn sie nicht sofort hier erscheinen, dann werde ich sie persönlich herbeischleifen!“

Ein Diener rannte davon, um dem Befehl nachzukommen. Niemand war erpicht darauf, den Hausherrn ungehalten zu erleben, er war auch so schon anstrengend genug.

Tatsächlich ließen sich Erestor und Glorfindel nicht lange bitten, anscheinend zeigte Elronds Drohung tatsächlich Wirkung. Er sah sie finster an, während sie auf ihre Plätze an seiner Seite traten. Erestor wirkte davon recht unbeeindruckt, Glorfindel knirschte verstimmt mit den Zähnen. Dennoch: Sie waren keine Sekunde zu früh erschienen, denn schon im nächsten Moment kündigten Fanfaren die Ankunft des Hohen Königs Gil-galad in Imladris an.

Bannerträger ritten dem Tross des Königs voraus, doch ihnen folgte direkt danach der König selbst. Gil-galad war, wie es so markant für ihn war, in seinen schimmernden Panzer gekleidet, auf dessen Brustplatte sein Sternenbanner prangte. In der Linken hielt er Aeglos, seinen berühmten Speer, den er schon in vielen Schlachten Seite an Seite mit Elrond geschwungen hatte. Der König trug einen weinroten Umhang, der sich wallend über die Kruppe seines schneeweißen Hengstes legte. Seine grauen, noldorischen Augen blitzten amüsiert auf, als er in den Hof ritt und sah, welchen Aufwand Elrond für ihn betrieben hatte.

Der Hausherr betete, dass alles perfekt saß, auch wenn Imladris bis auf den letzten Moment in vollkommenem Chaos versunken war.

Schweigen herrschte. Die meisten Elben, die für Gil-galad Spalier standen, waren bei der Ankunft des Hohen Königs respektvoll zu Boden gesunken und hielten die Köpfe gesenkt. Die Fürsten und hohen Herren des Tales verneigten sich ebenfalls vor ihrem König. Nur Elrond selbst, da er von fast ebenbürtigem Rang war, hatte nur leicht den Kopf geneigt. Gil-galad schien auf all das nicht viel zu geben. Unbeeindruckt stieg er von seinem Pferd und hielt geradewegs und mit einem strahlenden Grinsen auf Elrond zu.

„ _Elerrondo!_ “, rief er aus und schloss seinen besten Freund ungeachtet des Faktes, dass jeder zusah, fest in die Arme.

Etwas widerwillig, solch persönliche Gesten in der Öffentlichkeit zu zeigen, erwiderte Elrond die Umarmung. Aber er hätte es ja wissen müssen. So war Gil-galad nun einmal: Hin und wieder war er doch sehr unkonventionell.

„ _Alima ná encene tye!_ “, fuhr der König fort. „Wir haben uns viel zu lange schon nicht mehr gesehen,  _sermonya_.“

Elrond konnte nicht anders, er musste schmunzeln. Gil-galads Lebendigkeit und unerschütterliche gute Laune steckte einfach immer wieder jeden in seinem Umfeld an, wahrscheinlich einer der Gründe, weshalb er ein solch charismatischer Anführer war.

„Auch mich freut es dich wiederzusehen, alter Freund“, erwiderte er die Begrüßung. „Lange Jahre ist es her, seit wir uns das letzte Mal trafen.“

„Meiner Meinung nach viel zu lange“, sagte Gil-galad grinsend. „Ich muss doch sehen, was mein Herold so alles ohne mich anstellt.“

Sie lachten, doch dann setzte Elrond eine gespielt ernste Miene auf.

„Aber du musst dich dennoch ankündigen“, rügte er seinen Freund halb im Ernst halb im Spaß. „Du hast uns völlig unvorbereitet getroffen, schon den ganzen Morgen über herrscht fürchterliches Chaos im Haus und nicht einmal jetzt ist alles zur Gänze vorbereitet.“

Gil-galads einzige Antwort war ein leichtes Zucken seiner Augenbraue. „Du solltest wissen, dass ich nicht allzu viel Wert auf solche Dinge lege.“ Er winkte ab. „Aber nun komm, die Reise war lang, und wenn du dir schon so viel Mühen gemacht hast, hast du doch sicher auch etwas zu Essen vorbereitet.“

So hielten sie es. Elrond führte seinen Freund in sein Haus und in die Feuerhalle, wo man bereits einen Tisch und mehrere Stühle sowie reichlich Speise und Getränke bereitet hatte. Gil-galad setzte sich an das Kopfende des Tisches, Elrond sich zu seiner Rechten. Diener kamen herbei und trugen auf, während andere sich ebenfalls um das leibliche Wohl derer kümmerten, die mit dem König angereist waren.

„So, mein Freund, dann erzähl mir also, wie es dir in den letzten Jahren seit meinem letzten Besuch hier ergangen ist“, begann Gil-galad, während er sich lässig in seinem Stuhl zurücklehnte und einen Kelch mit Wein schwenkte.

„Einer von Orophers besten Weinen aus Dorwinion im Übrigen“, erklärte Elrond auf die Weinkaraffe auf dem Tisch deutend.

Gil-galad nickte anerkennend.

„Und wie es mir ergangen ist?“, kam der Hausherr auf die Frage des Königs zu sprechen. „Die Wirtschaft des Tales floriert, nach dem schwierigen Beginn mit der Belagerung und den langanhaltenden Folgen besagter sind wir nun da, wo wir sein sollten. Die wirtschaftlichen und politischen Beziehungen zu den anderen Reichen sind errichtet und halten sehr gut. Wie es aussieht festigt sich meine Position in diesem Tal mehr und mehr. Mein Volk selbst ist zufrieden, sein Wohlstand wächst stetig.“

„Und privat? Wie sieht es da aus?“ Gil-galad lächelte verschmitzt, und Elrond wusste ganz genau, dass dieses Lächeln nie etwas Gutes bedeutete. Vorsichtshalber stellte er sich unwissend.

„Wie meinst du das?“, fragte er daher scheinheilig. „Der Bestand meiner Bibliothek wächst zunehmend, was Erestor und auch dir zu verdanken ist. Mein Kräutergarten gedeiht prächtig – lasse ja auch niemanden sonst an meine Pflanzen.“

Gil-galad musste lachen. „Eine Koryphäe ohnegleichen auf deinem Gebiet, das bist du mir. Man nennt dich nicht umsonst Meister Elrond. Aber eigentlich wollte ich etwas Anderes wissen und du weißt ganz genau, was.“ Seine Augen glitzerten spitzbübisch.

Elrond knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Du machst dich doch nur wieder über mich lustig“, brummte er.

Man sah Gil-galad an, dass er sein Grinsen auf Gedeih und Verderb nicht zurückhalten konnte. „Also bist du keinen Schritt vorwärts gekommen!“, stellte er fest. „Noch immer verehrst du Celebrían allein aus der Ferne. Du musst ein bisschen Eigeninitiative zeigen, mein Freund! Schreib ihr Briefe, mach ihr Geschenke. Und wenn es geht, besuche sie in Lórinand!“

„Sie ist Galadriels Tochter, das kann ich doch nicht machen!“, rief Elrond entsetzt aus. Wie er dieses Thema hasste. Er hätte seinem Freund nie erzählen dürfen, was er für Celebrían empfand – und vor allem, dass es ihm vor dem Gedanken graute ihr den Hof zu machen.

„Was soll das denn heißen?“, rief der König aus. „Sie ist Galadriels Tochter? Und du bist mein Herold und Alleinerbe meiner Krone und darüber hinaus selbst Vizeregent von Eriador, falls du das vergessen haben solltest. Es wäre ihr die größte Ehre, wenn jemand wie du ihr den Hof machen würdest!“

„Ich würde ihr nicht den Hof machen, ich würde mich viel mehr zum Gespött aller machen“, konterte Elrond.

Gil-galad seufzte und verdrehte die Augen. „Manchmal muss man dich wirklich zu deinem Glück zwingen“, meinte er. „Da bist du über beide Ohren in eine so hervorragende  _elleth_  verliebt und willst nichts tun, damit sie auch auf dich aufmerksam wird? Du bist mir ein seltsamer Elb.“

„Halbelb“, korrigierte Elrond schon beinahe automatisch. „Und deswegen glaube ich, dass sie sich wohl nie für mich wird erwärmen können.“

Gil-galad wirkte wohl zu Recht geschockt. „Fängst du wieder damit an!“, rügte er seinen Freund. „Denkst du immer noch, dass du schlechter als andere Elben bist? Vor allem du selbst  hast mittlerweile oft genug unter Beweis gestellt, dass dem nicht so ist. Habe doch endlich einmal ein bisschen mehr Vertrauen in dich selbst!“

Elrond sah sein Gegenüber skeptisch an. „Und was soll ich also deiner Meinung nach tun, damit auch Celebrían dieser Ansicht ist?“, fragte er.

Gil-galad verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf. „Du musst sie auf dich aufmerksam machen, natürlich“, sagte er, als wäre es das Leichteste der Welt. Elrond zweifelte daran. „Wie ich bereits sagte, schreib ihr Briefe, schenk ihr kleine Aufmerksamkeiten. Mal ihr doch etwas, das kannst du doch so gut. Oder schenk ihr ein Lied, denn das kannst du noch besser.“

Elrond musste schmunzeln. „Welch Wunder, wenn ich schon bei Onkel Maglor gelernt habe.“

„Eben!“, bekräftigte Gil-galad. „Wenn du ihr etwas vorsingst, das du darüber hinaus auch allein für sie komponiert hast… Ich verwette meine Krone, dass sie dann gar nicht anders kann, als dir rettungslos zu verfallen!“

Elrond konnte nicht verhindern, dass er rot wurde bei diesem Gedanken. Er war kein Frauenheld, nie und nimmer. Das Einzige, was er war, war ein Bücherwurm, dem nicht mehr geholfen werden konnte und der sich deutlich lieber zwischen Pergament vergrub, als sich in amouröse Abenteuer zu stürzen. Allein dieser Gedanke, liiert zu sein … oder das, was darauf folgte! Hochzeit, Kinder, Familie. Nie und nimmer!

„Na, ich weiß nicht …“, schwächte er daher ab.

Gil-galad faste ihn streng in den Blick. „Liebst du sie oder liebst du sie nicht?“, wollte er wissen, mehr eine rhetorische Frage als alles andere.

Elrond war empört. „Natürlich liebe ich sie!“

„Und warum bemühst du dich dann nicht um sie, dass daraus ein bisschen mehr wird als nur heimliches Schwärmen aus der Ferne?“

„Weil …“ Ja, warum eigentlich? So ganz wusste es Elrond selbst nicht – oder wollte es nur nicht vor sich selbst eingestehen. Ganz klammheimlich hatte er wohl Angst davor, dass mehr aus dieser ganzen Sache erwachsen könnte, als es bisher war. Bisher hatte er ein ganz angenehmes Leben als alleinstehender Fürst des Tales verbracht, eine Frau im Hause empfand er als nicht zwingend notwendig. Darüber hinaus würde es große Veränderungen in seinem Leben hervorrufen, würde er sich liieren, und er hasste Veränderungen.

Andererseits … Das Optimum war es nicht, Celebrían nur ganz klammheimlich aus der Ferne zu verehren und alle zwei Tage ihr Bild in sein Tagebuch zu malen, weil er Angst hatte zu vergessen, wie sie aussah, wenn er sie nicht ständig sehen konnte. Er war sich dessen durchaus bewusst. Nun den nächsten Schritt zu machen und an dieser Beziehung, die eigentlich noch kaum als solche bezeichnet werden, zu arbeiten, fiel ihm dennoch so schwer wie nur selten in seinem Leben.

Er hatte nicht gezögert, als es darum ging, sich in die Eishöllen des Nordens zu begeben, um dort mit seinem Bruder nach seinem verschollenen Ziehvater Maglor zu suchen, und er hatte ebenso wenig gezögert, als sie dort auf eine schreckliche Kreatur gestoßen waren, die direkt aus den Schlünden Angbands zu kommen schien. Noch weniger hatte er gezögert, als es darum ging, sich gemeinsam mit seinem Freund unzähligen Orks im Kampf zu stellen. Am Ende war er es gewesen, der Gil-galads Heere in den Krieg um Eregion geführt hatte.

Dieses hier aber war ein Krieg, wie er ihn noch nie geführt hatte. Er war ja schließlich noch nie verliebt gewesen! Er wusste, er hatte die eine oder andere Verehrerin, aber eigentlich war es allgemein bekannt, dass diese Damen sich keinerlei Hoffnung zu machen brauchten. Bei Celebrían war es jedoch eine völlig andere Situation.

Bisher hatte er sie erst ein einziges Mal gesehen, damals, als sie mit ihrer Mutter nach Imladris gekommen war, um Celeborn zu suchen. Er war ihr sofort verfallen. Dabei hatten sie kaum drei Worte über die allgemeinen Höflichkeitsfloskeln hinweg miteinander getauscht! Und doch ging sie ihm seitdem nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Galadriel wusste wahrscheinlich schon längst, was den Herrn des Tales dieser Tage umtrieb, da sie ohnehin liebend gern in den Gedanken anderer herumschnüffelte. Aber bei Celebrían war sich Elrond keineswegs sicher, ebenso wenig wie er wusste, ob er überhaupt wollte, dass seine Angebetete erfuhr, was er für sie empfand.

Was dachte Celebrían von ihm? Dachte sie überhaupt an ihn? Welchen Eindruck hatte sie von ihm während ihrer kurzen und bisher einzigen Begegnung erhalten? So viele Fragen und keine Antworten, weil sich Elrond genau vor diesen so sehr scheute!

Gil-galad saß schweigend und schmunzelnd da, während Elrond still wurde und in Gedanken versank.

„Und, zu einem Ergebnis gekommen?“, neckte der König.

„Außer dass alles sehr verwirrend ist, nein“, sagte Elrond.

„Das soll Liebe immer sein, habe ich mir sagen lassen“, erwiderte Gil-galad augenzwinkernd.

„Das sagt der Richtige!“, rief Elrond aus. „Ich habe ohnehin das Gefühl, dass du nur gekommen bist, um mich über Celebrían auszufragen, oder irre ich mich? Und dann ausgerechnet du, der du dich sei Jahrhunderten beharrlich weigerst selbst zu heiraten!“

„Aber ich habe doch einen perfekten Erben: dich“, sagte Gil-galad seelenruhig.

Elrond brummte missmutig. Dieses Thema hatten sie immer wieder durchgekaut und noch immer weigerte er sich, sich als Erben des Hohen Königs anzusehen. Würde Gil-galad tatsächlich kinderlos sterben, was Elrond niemals hoffen würde, wäre er tatsächlich der rechtmäßige Erbe, an den die Krone der Hohen Könige überginge, da er in diesem Falle der letzte männliche Nachkomme Finwes elbischen Blutes war. Daher war er so erpicht darauf, dass Gil-galad endlich für eigene Kinder sorgte, damit nicht mehr er der Nächste in der Thronfolge war.

„Wen du dich immer noch beharrlich weigerst, dir eine Frau anzuschaffen, dann solltest du nicht immer wieder versuchen mich zu verkuppeln“, konterte Elrond.

„Dann solltest du umgekehrt aber auch nicht dasselbe machen“, schmunzelte sein Gegenüber. „Abgesehen davon hast du schon eine potenzielle Kandidatin namens Celebrían im Blick, ich nicht. Das ist ein gewaltiger Unterschied, wie ich finde.“

Gil-galad griff zu einigen Törtchen, die auf einem der vielen Tablets vor ihnen standen. „Aber weißt du was, lassen wir das Thema für heute“, sagte er, während er sich das Gebäck genüsslich in den Mund schob. „Sonst reden und reden wir nur wieder stundenlang – ich kenn uns beide ja zur Genüge – und vergessen darüber noch das Essen. Dabei haben sich deine Köche solche Mühen gegeben, wäre schade, das nicht zu würdigen!“

Elrond konnte dem nur zustimmen und griff selbst zu den Törtchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Alima ná encene tye! – Es ist gut, dich wieder zu sehen!, Qu.  
> sermonya – Mein Freund, Qu.  
> elleth – Elbenfrau, Qu.


End file.
